


I Guess I Must Have Fallen Asleep

by anonymity



Series: Souls and Void [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Dreams, Gen, Wow I'm finally addressing actual canon events, because she deserves it, this series has some kind of timeline, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymity/pseuds/anonymity
Summary: Allura wakes-





	I Guess I Must Have Fallen Asleep

Allura wakes and-

She is on a beach of golden sand and-

The silt sifts through her fingers and crystallizes hard sunstar yellow beneath her senses and-

 

Allura wakes, blinking slowly as the ceiling of her bedroom fades into focus. She sits up, breathes out, and settles her mind. She can’t remember what she was dreaming about, but it is not important.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a gentle knocking on her door. Hunk’s voice sifts through, asking about breakfast, but she can’t quite hear him through the door, so she gets up and opens it. 

Her day begins. She has work to do, as always.

* * *

Allura wakes and-

What a beautiful black sky, she thinks, midnight on a war-dead home planet and-

An amalgam of star-fire and not-anything, strewn haphazardly across the above- her- head and-

Personified glow warm fingertips reach down brush her self her skin her arm-

 

“Allura?” Shiro says, hand on her shoulder gently shattering her from sleep. 

Allura wakes and she has drifted asleep sitting on a couch in the sitting room, wakes to Shiro and starlight silver arm and eyes as he apologizes for waking you, Princess, but the Blades will be here soon.

That’s right, Allura thinks as she takes Shiro’s flesh-and-earth hand and stands up. Kolivan wants to discuss the plan with her and Voltron. They are to make an attack on Zarkon’s ship.

Her day continues. She has work to do, as always.

* * *

When they are left reeling, shot point-blank and gaping in the empty maw of the place where Shiro should be standing, Allura remembers her dream of midnight sky Altea and thinks, _Father, I am so tired of loosing people._ She resolves that they will find Shiro, and no sooner than does this settle within her chest, Keith bolts from the Black Lion’s cockpit. She twitches, but watches his silhouette as he leaves and finds it strange, in the back of her mind, that a human silhouette might spell out ‘lonely’ in old, dead Altean.

She follows him a few doboshes after, and sets herself down in her room. She allows herself time to rest. She needs it, they all do. Later, they will pull themselves off the ground and step back into bloodied starlight, because they must. She must.

She has work to do, as always.

* * *

_Allura dreams of a blue blue blue ocean tinted violent red by a violent red sunset and when she looks to her own hands she is bare but the vibrant pink markings running up and down her arms are glowing in blue blue blue and as she watches the violent red sunset fades dully into a clouded black night and-_

 

 

"It’s time to re-form Voltron."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shorttttt,,,,,, my stories keep getting,,,,,,,,,,,, smaller,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> Do I have any kind of explanation for not updating in like a year?  
> ...no, not really. Real life is wild, man.
> 
> So yeah, I finally decided to suck it up and establish where all this takes place in regards to cannon lmao  
> I have several parts of the next few stories written but honestly only a vauge plan for the actual plot of this series? This is mostly just me practicing narrative writing with characters that everyone already knows so that I don't have to spend a lot of time on background information. Fanfic is cool like that.
> 
> Hope whoever reads this trash heap is having at least an okay day, bc I think ur p cool and u probably deserve it
> 
> God this author's note is almost as long as the frickin story alright goodbye


End file.
